Who is it?
by chocolate splash
Summary: In Natsume's point of view. He helps someone. And is out to find who is that someone. Reviews are welcome...
1. saving somebody

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gaukuen Alice...**

This fiction is in Natsume's point of view. Hope you like it...

"Hmm a morning again... The same boring day again. Aaah I Hate going to school. Those irritating girls are craps. But I should be with Ruka. Hmm Guess I need to get ready."

And I got up and got ready. We were rich enough, so I had a room for myself which was well furnished. My parents were usually out of home due to their business works and their will to spend time together otherwise. I have a sister who stays with my relatives because she got selected in a school there. She is dumb enough not to be able to make it to Gakuen Alice. So literally, I stayed alone in my house.

As I was getting ready, there was a tap on my door. Only one person was allowed to do it, Ruka.

"Hey there Natsume! Good morning! Hope we have a good day today."

"Hn"

"Are you ready? Lets go."

I nodded. I locked my house and we went to school. We were careful to walk slow so that we reached just 3 minutes before bell.

"Natsume.. Ruka.. Good morning and welcome to most handsome guys."

"Please let me sit with either of you."

"Natsume sama, Please be my boyfriend"

"Aaah order me, I will do anything for you."

**Bang bang bang**

That irritated me. It was a daily catastrophe that we had to bear this every morning. At least Ruka's case was better, he already had a one who banged the girls out, Hotaru. But I must say she is whole lot of creep. She is silent, blackmailing and in one word dangerous. How hell did Ruka fall for her. Anyway, at least I don't have to fight with girls every day. One positive. And I smirked as I sat down.

The day went on as usual. Boring to hell classes, weird girly homeroom teacher announcing nonsense as usual, and creepy girls. I am looking forward to day when I will be out of school, but I guess these things will happen anywhere else too. When classes were over, Ruka came to me...

"Hey Natsume, I am going out with Hotaru today. We need to buy a few things. Hope you don't mind. See you tomorrow. Bye."

And he went away leaving me alone. He should have told me in the morning itself, I would not have bothered to come to school. I escaped the girls and was walking home. Suddenly I saw a guy on a bike hitting another bike on the road and driving away laughing. The other guy fell down with the bike which skid the road corner. The guy was holding his leg and lying on the ground, maybe unconscious but I did not know because he was wearing a helmet. There was the sound of a car horn from the other side. The car was coming fast and I realized that the car will not be able to stop. So I ran to him and pulled him out in time. There were many people gathered around us immediately. I saw that the guy was breathing heavily, and had blood leaking from the helmet. The car stopped immediately and the driver came running to us. He lifted the guy on ground and told us that he will take him to a hospital. I went home after that.

After a few days of that accident, as I was walking to the school with Ruka, I saw the same bike parked in the school. I would not have bothered with it but it had scratches on it which would be same if that bike had skid on that road. I thought it was of the same guy. I went to the class and went through the normal routine of harassment.

The homeroom teacher Narumi danced into the class

"Hi my dear students! Today we have two new students with us. Please welcome them and be nice to them. Come on in girls."

Ugh, girls again. I am tired of the current pestering already. I think they will just add to that nonsense. The two girls came in. I just put manga on my face and leaned back on my seat. Who cares.

"Hello everybody! My name is Luna Koizumi. I am daughter of head of Koizumi Industries and am pretty rich. I study well too as expected from me. I talk with everyone but choose my friends on my own, only those who are good enough to be with. So be nice to me."

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I have just transferred to this city, so I don't know much about it. Please be nice and guide me well."

Narumi spoke then, "Well who would like to be partner of Miss Koizumi? ... . Oh so many. Choose yourself Miss Luna."

"Well, it depends. Who among them is from a well bred decent family? ... . Oh him, very well I choose him. I need to keep myself in good class company."

"Okay, then go sit beside Mr Kimono. Who would like to be partner with Miss Sakura? ... . What? No one. Hmm, then I will have to assign you a partner Mikan. Well go and sit beside that boy over there. Class today is a free day because the teachers have a meeting. So enjoy and farewell."

I did not care who the newbie were. The murmurs started in the class. Shouda's scream pierced through my ear

"No way you loser. No one raised their hand because you are a no some. Who would care to be with you. And you get assigned to him. No he is my idol and I am going to save him from you. No one gets the honour of sitting beside my Natsume-kun. He is gorgeous, talented, heir of Hyuga corporation, so rich, awesome and handsome. He is an all in one. I won't let you be beside him. Only I have the right to do so."

The moment I heard my name, I understood the scene. The second girl was assigned my partner. The dare of that freak teacher to make some girl my partner. I will have to kill him. Before that I will have to shut that Shouda. So I removed my manga from my face and threw a book lying on the ground onto her face with full force. She shut up immediately. The whole class shut up. I decided to tell that freaking new girl to find a new partner. I looked at her, and just kept looking. She looked good, well many girls do. But that was not what caught my attention. Her looking at me did. Her hazel eyes were looking at me with such an intense feeling that I could not understand the meaning behind it. With admiration every girl looks at me, this was something else. Before I could say anything, I recognized the voice of the first new girl say something. I looked at her, she was looing at me with total admiration and at that second girl with fury.

"What! Natsume Hyuga. The heir of Hyuga corporation. I will have to talk to that damn teacher. How can he assign an ordinary girl as his partner? When I asked for a decent guy, he should have showed me him. I will get my way. Hey Natsume! Nice to meet you. You need not be partnered with that hag while an equal to you is here. I am most eligible and suitable. You can enjoy my company. I will talk to that freak teacher."

All the while, I was secretly looking at the second girl's expressions. It caught me. First it was pure shock, then disbelief, then happiness, and finally a bit fear at Luna's words. She walked away from the group. I looked at Luna. She was blabbering all shit. I stood up.

"Just shut the hell up, you disgust me. Get lost."

And I walked away to home.


	2. surprises

The following days were surprising; though don't expect me to show my surprise. My partner, Mikan, was a too much cheerful girl who made friends with lot of people in few days. She even became good friends with Hotaru and Ruka. Also she was a good friend of Luna. But the surprise part was that she did not linger on me nor bother me as much. She did sit beside me but no clinging to me and no speaking all those stupid flirts. She talked to me normally every day, even if I did not bother to give any response. She was bearable and I don't know how but I started liking her. Her looks and smile mesmerized me. But I remained the same.

But there were more surprises. One day Mikan and Hotaru joined Ruka and me on the way home. Can I believe my luck. Well Ruka invited them, and I could not say no. I just kept walking. Ruka was chatting with them. As we reached home, Ruka invited them into my house. I said no, but the inventor girl threatened me with her gun saying she was only coming to finish her work, else she would not have bothered. I let them in.

Ruka- "Hey just few minutes Natsume. We need to work with our assignment with our group. And since we four are one group, come here."

That was when I noticed that Mikan was okay at studies, though not as excellent as me. She made the work fun with her comical conversation. Before I knew, it was 2 hours and our work was complete.

After two days, as I sat at my seat, I noticed a box in my desk with all other love letters and gifts. I threw them away as usual, but when the box fell down, it was not a gift but food. Lunch to be exact. I was surprised again, but my pride forbade me to pick it up. The next day too, there was another box. I ignored it. But every day a box used to be there. I opened one after 4 days when everyone went out to have lunch and the room was empty. I usually ate in the cafeteria in lunch break. The food smelled good. So that meant that someone was putting a lunch box daily in my desk I took a bit to taste it. It was delicious. And from that day, I ate all the boxes secretly.

But the lunch maker was unknown. I tried many ways. I took the box home, then a new box came next day, I stayed late to see who would take the box, but no one did. I came early to see who put it but it was already there. And so on. I did not find that person.

One day my luck favoured. I went to the principal to discuss something after school, and came to class then to take my bag. As I came I just saw a guy walking away with the box. He was wearing a helmet. He must not have noticed me. As I followed him, he went to the same bike, got onto it and rode away. Then I realized that it must have been the same guy whom I saved repaying me back.

I tried to find out who he was. The next day I even stayed behind the bike, but no one came that day. It was left at school. The next day, I tried to hide and see who rode it, even then no one came. I came early next two days, but the bike was already there. After that I gave up following him. I doubted that he kept tag on my every action.

My next surprise was soon. I had to go to next town to meet my sister and so had to bunk school for three days. When I got back, that day the teacher was returning the assignments. I was surprised because it meant that I would lose some marks. But I was shocked when an assignment with highest score was returned to me saying it was mine. When I asked Ruka,

"Natsume, you mean you did not write it? Well the work was given on the day you left. The next day I found it on your desk and so submitted it. I thought that you kept it and went away."

"No Ruka, I did not know it. And it is a big one. Whoever did it must have spent 5 hours on it."

I had a feeling that it was also the work of that guy. But if so, how did he know that I had this assignment and how did he how to complete it. I looked at it, it had pretty handwriting.

The next surprise was after 5 days, the day before my birthday. As I was returning home, the same guy with helmet came out and rode away on the same bike. As I neared my house, I saw a gift with a letter on it. It had the same handwriting as that assignment. It said,

'Natsume sama! Thank you for saving me from my accident. It was a big risk but you took it. I am grateful. Hope you like my gift. Happy Birthday in advance.'

The gift was to my liking. It was a brown teddy bear but it was different. It had crimson eyes, and a not smiling not frowning expression. It looked decent.


	3. Maybe her

Surprises from him like that became common to me. It looked like he knew my every difficulty and helped me in it, knew every like and dislike and gave suitable things, knew whenever I was even slightly sick and kept medicines next day on desk, gave lunch every day, and so did things never expected. I was growing impatient and tried to find him, but could not. But I felt happy. Happy that there was someone who cared for me without expecting anything in return. Due to that, I became less cold to people who were good and made a few acquaintances (friends actually, but he won't accept) in class too. They were not greedy people.

At the same time, I was growing to like Mikan more. She was a decent yet cheerful girl who used to talk to me nicely and openly. She was so innocent and friendly and open, that I could not help but open up slightly to her. I started to give her normal replies, tell her about what bugged me, and accompany her in school when needed. It was like she was immune to my cold self and saw me from within. I used to talk less, never help her, but all the same she never left or changed. I started liking her. To the extent that I even told her about that guy and his surprises, and that I was desparate to see him soon. As soon as I said that, she became silent and said some silly excuse to leave me that day. I think I saw her blush a little.

But what I saw later was that even Luna heard our conversation. She was sitting right behind us.

As the Christmas was nearing, the school got involved in frenzy of activity. Even Mikan and Ruka were participating and so I was alone most of the time.

One day after school, when classes were over, a guy bumped into me outside class.

"Oh sorry. I did not see you coming. Hey Mikan! Why are you late? I've been waiting for so long. Come let's go."

"Okay I am coming Tsubasa senpai. The classes were a bit late today."

And Mikan went out with him. I thought that maybe Mikan was already taken so I should not care. But I felt a pang in my heart. Without realizing why, I was following them without them knowing. Luna joined with them soon. Then Mikan was called by Narumi, and she went with him. To my surprise, I saw the two of them walk to the shed and take the same bike out. Then both of them started walking away with the bike in between. Just a moment later, Luna looked back and gave a small smile at me.

I was confused. The person I saved could be that Tsubasa guy, but he gave no reaction to me at our bumping today, and I wonder how he would know about our assignment. Of course Mikan could have told him. I liked that possibility. Or it could have been a girl, I mean Luna. She did smile just now and she was in my class. So she could do everything that she did till now. But it was hard to imagine her being secretive and not wanting anything in return. Because as far as I knew, she was a snobby, proud, selfish, high headed girl who still used to bug me during classes about how lucky I would be to have her as a girlfriend.

So I was confused. I could accept Tsubasa being the one, but it seemed unlikely and not possible. If Luna was the case, I did not like it. I did not like that girl and would not accept her offerings and helps.

By next day, as I ran through the various arguments, I concluded that it must have been Luna, and decided that I would stop taking her surprises. But just to confirm, I went to Tsubasa the next day at lunch. He was sitting with Luna, Mikan, and another girl. When Mikan went to give orders, I went to him.

"Hey you, do you know the guy whom I saved. I want him to know that I am not accepting anything from him now onwards. Bye."

"Excuse me, I don't know you well. Only that you are Mikan's partner and Hyuga corporation heir. And I don't know the guy you saved. Sorry but I think you are mistaken."

And I left. As I was leaving I saw Luna's face glow brighter. I wondered why. Anyway from that that day onwards, I stopped taking those boxes or gifts from that guy, I mean her.

That day was two days before Christmas, and classes were called off. I was assigned the job of arranging some setup. Luna came to me.

"Natsume, why did you stop accepting things from me? You know I don't help anyone just like that. If I am doing it for you, it is just because I like you. I told you that you are meant to be able to achieve my attention and love. Maybe that's why you even saved me without knowig who I am. So I am asking you, be my boyfriend. Or at least till Christmas is over, pretend to be one. If you don't like it after that, then we will see."

I do not like her. But if that meant that I will be able to get rid of her, then three days is okay price. So I nodded and accepted.

I saw Mikan later that day; she was having a sad face when she was alone. Then Tsubasa came to her and she brightened up. They happily went through the preparations, laughing and enjoying. I felt a pang in my heart. I was so used to her that she somehow felt like mine, that I would be with her, that I would propose to her someday soon. But it looked like she was already taken.

The next day there was no lunch box. Luna stuck to me like glue. She even dragged me to her house. No one was there in the house that day. She started flirting with me. I kept quiet and did not say anything. Just 2 days more. So I told her,

"Luna why don't you make some snacks for us. That chocolate bread was delicious. I liked it better than others."


	4. found her

Luna looked shocked.

"Um Natsume, I made it on my own that day. But I don't have the ingredients right now. So maybe later on another day again."

"Hn, I will bring it then. You prepare till then."

I went and bought the required items. I walked back slowly. Anything to be away from her. When I returned I gave her those items. She went to the kitchen. I sat on the couch in the living room. I noticed a book opened on the computer table. With nothing to do I picked. It was Luna's school book. I was shocked the moment I opened it. Her writing was not the same. There was page torn from it. I saw the computer net history to find that she was just now looking at the recipe for chocolate bread. I got confused. In a few minutes,

"Hey Natsume, I brought your favourite. Enjoy it honey."

I looked at it. It looked different. I tasted it. It tasted different. I then realized that she was lying. She was not the same girl. Just to confirm, I asked her,

"It is very good. Did you make the same recipe that day?"

"Ahh is it good? Yes I made the exact same recipe. I have practised it so many times that it always tastes the same."

"And is this your notebook? You did the homework?"

"Yes obviously. Who else would dare to write in my book other than me."

"That's it!" I shouted and threw the cake. "Don't you dare lie to me. I did not save you nor you did anything for me. You are disgusting. Come near me once again and I will have your company closed. Don't you dare cheat a Hyuga."

And I walked away. I was back again on square 1. I don't know whom I saved.

The next day – Christmas. I got many greetings but was not happy with it. I was still thinking of that guy and also Mikan. She looked happy, but I could tell that it was acting. Because when she thought she was lonely, she looked sad. I saw Tsubasa and the other girl from that day wish each other and say 'I Love You'. Then I thought that maybe Mikan was sad because of it. I went to find her, to see her searching all over the class for something.

"What are you doing."

"Oh Natsume, I cannot find my book in which I wrote today's speech of senpai. He was asking for it."

I sat at my desk. There was a book inside it. I opened it to find happiness. Because inside was the same handwriting. I read what it wrote. It was some speech. I showed it to her.

"Is this it?"

"Ahh yes. Thank you. Thank you. I am saved."

"Idiot. You put a book in my desk and search everywhere else. By the way who wrote that?"

"This speech? I did. I was assigned that duty. Okay later Natsume."

And she left. I was dumbstruck. She wrote that thing. That means it was her handwriting. I was so eager to find out that guy that I followed her. She ran to Tsubasa and handed it over to him. Just then Hotau came to her.

"Mikan, we need to get ready for the ball. Let's go."

"Okay Hotaru"

And they walked to the shed. I was surprised to find that Mikan took out the key from her pocket and she rode the bike. I felt a burst of happiness in me. So it was Mikan all along. It was then I understood the meaning behind her shocked look the first day, her liking me whatever happened, and her blush when I mentioned the guy to her."


	5. Finally

So I went home, got ready and came back. I waited with Ruka. And my waiting was awarded when I saw her. She came with Hotaru in her car. She wore a pink sleeveless dress which fit to her body making her seem like an angel. She left her hair open and wore a necklace with sakura petal. I saw them come to the ball together, and later Ruka asking Hotaru to dance. Mikan was left alone. I went to her.

"Mikan"

She looked at me. "Hi Natsume"

"Are you alone now?"

"Um yes. Why? And Why are you alone? Where is Luna with you?"

"I dumped her. I want to ask you something."

"Oh sure, why not. Sit down."

"Okay so how long are you planning to keep the secret from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you straight. I am talking about the fact you are the guy, in fact the girl, I saved and who did things for me in secret. I came to know just today."

She looked shocked. Utterly shocked.

"How... How did you know?"

"Well I have my ways."

"Oh that. Well you did not like things being done to you and I wanted to thank you. So that was the way I thought of."

"Hn I know. But that does not mean that you keep it as a secret."

"But you see, when you came to know, you said that you won't accept them to Tsuabasa senpai. And stopped taking them too."

"Idiot, that's why I am telling that you should not have kept it a secret. I thought that either he or Luna was the guy I saved. I did not want to accept from them."

"You.. you mean you did not know then. How did you guess it was them?"

"I saw them with your bike the other day."

"Oh that day I gave my keys to Tsubasa senpai."

"Is he still your boyfriend? I think not. I saw him with someone else. Else you would not be so sad when alone."

"What... ha ha He is not my boyfriend Natsume. He is my brother. I was sad because Luna said that you were her boyfriend and that you will stop taking my gifts. And you did. When I saw you with her, I stopped putting them."

"I was not her boyfriend then. Just two days back. That too because she said that she was the one keeping those gifts. And I found out soon that it was not her."

"Oh. Okay then. Now you know it was me. So thank you for saving me."

"Hn, one more thing."

"yes?"

"Are you single?"

"yes, i was always."

"So I am asking you to be my girlfriend."

Natsume held out his hand. Mikan was shocked. She did not think that this would happen. Yes, she liked him since the first day. But she knew that he was too above in status, so she never attempted. So this was a big shock.

"Are you sure. I am not rich or famous like you. Please don't joke with me."

"This is not a joke. I am serious. I know I am not that social or fun guy, but I know when I like someone truly. This is not because of you giving gifts. I love you gor you. So, Will you be mine? Just answer yes or no."

Mikan smiled, "Yes. Yes. Yes I love you. I loved you since the start. What could make me more happy."

And thus, with all misunderstandings cleared, they enjoyed that Christmas night together. Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Luna and all others who knew them well were surprised to see them together. And even more surprised when both of them accepted that they were together. No one saw this relationship coming close, or any one falling for the other. And all of a sudden they were together. Luna was shocked to know that it was actually Mikan whom Natsume saved. And so their love story began.


End file.
